


Taste of Paradise

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might only ever be a fantasy, but Nolan can dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/gifts).



> With thanks to my beta reader (dorothydeath) for all her advice and encouragement.

Nolan was alone in his bed. The night was warm but it would be cooler later and as a compromise he'd gone shirtless with pyjama bottoms. He was lounging on top of cool and expensive sheets, with the duvet rolled out of the way but within reach when the temperatures dropped.

He was staring at the ceiling as if it held answers to important questions. So far it had been defiantly silent. He'd been lying here for maybe two hours now but sleep still eluded him. In the old days he had spent many a night working out the bugs in computer code, determined to succeed. Sleep was less important than success.

Success had come, but sometimes Nolan felt it had come at a price. He worked to stay on top of the market, but it wasn't the same challenge. Sometimes he was just plain bored.

He'd tried to have hobbies but really there were few things capable of holding his attention for long.

Likewise there were few people who really interested Nolan. The Hamptons was like a factory that turned out endless white privileged people with only minimal variants to distinguish one CEO from another, one trophy wife from the next. All plastic perfection on the outside and shallow or rotten (or both) inside. They knew Nolan was an outsider who'd not been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but who'd had to beg, and work, and get lucky, and work more to acquire his fortune. He stank of hard work and sacrifice and they turned up their nose at him.

Of course they were a few real people, extras on the Hamptons stage. Personal assistants and waiters and maids. The almost invisible, taken for granted. The people who kept the wheels turning, the beds made, the glasses filled.

People like Jack.

Jack Porter. Bar tender.

Jack freaking Porter with his scruffy good looks and down to earth manner that was both familiar and alien to Nolan, who'd never been a social butterfly when he too was poor and working class. Becoming rich had just made Nolan an outcast in a different social circle.

There was definitely something wonderful about Jack's grittiness. There was no pretence. What you saw was what you got.

Meanwhile everyone else of note in the Hamptons was playing a part. "Queen" Victoria was one of the worst offenders, but she was just the head cheerleader to the rest of the school's smarmy elite. To continue the metaphor, Nolan was a kid with an inheritance, _nouveau riche_ and looked down on by the other students. While Jack was there on a scholarship, lowest of the low. Hell, Jack would be there cleaning the floors rather than studying, but in this set up, Nolan needed Jack to be his peer.

In some ways if this were high school it would have been easier, with both of their adolescent hormones raging. 

Back in the real world, Nolan had tried to befriend Jack with some small success. In a high school setting, however, Nolan could maybe have seduced Jack, dragged him into the janitor's closet for stolen moments of clumsy, inexperienced, pleasure. Experimentation was often the province of the young. Jack might have been more pliable, more open to exploring his sexuality back then.

Yes, Nolan thought, a smile spreading over his face. Maybe in this alternate universe Jack would have been glad to know him. Maybe one of the other kids had been beating Nolan down when his particular proclivities had been discovered and Jack had come to his rescue...

Jack as a knight in shining armour. Oh, yes. That was an image to savour. Nolan's hand traced his own bare chest, his thumb flicking at one nipple.

Yet Nolan's imagination now found his saviour in his fantasy was not Jack but Emily. Emily, who would of course be attending school under an assumed name, and whose outer demeanour - elegant, assured, delicate - hid her true nature. Quick witted, determined, a survivor. She could take out a bully and make it look like an accident the unfortunate student had brought on themselves.

Nolan chewed his bottom lip at this turn his daydream had taken. It troubled him. Emily was off limits. Emily was David Clarke's daughter. Practically Nolan's sister, only not really, not at all.

Besides, how could he not be fascinated with her? She was beautiful and intelligent and brave. Nolan wanted to protect her but knew he could do little in that regard, not when she mostly needed protection from herself. Sometimes he wished they could just leave the Hamptons behind as he'd left behind the misery of high school. Turn his back on the whole charade and start over somewhere. He wouldn't be alone this time. Emily would be with him. He would be with her. They'd be together.

And Jack. Yes, they could take Jack. Pack his annoying kid brother off to a good boarding school, and take Jack with them. Buy an island, build a house, install Wi-Fi (because Nolan didn't intend to leave civilisation behind completely!) and live a relaxed, carefree existence. Swimming and sunbathing and drinking cocktails as the sun set.

It could work, Nolan thought. Emily loved Jack, and if she'd give up her quest for revenge and focus on what she could have rather than on destroying what others possessed, she could be with him.

Amanda would be banished from the island of course. Nolan would have her put on every no-fly list in the world to prevent her from intruding on their private paradise.

This was better than his high school scenario. They were all adults now. This particular fancy had the potential to be real - very little chance of it actually happening, but it wasn't impossible.

Nolan moved his hand lower, slipping one hand below his pyjama bottoms as he imagined the scene at their island retreat.

_After a glorious day of reading emails, skinny dipping in the sea, and walking along the beach, they'd sat down to a sumptuous dinner. Cocktails on the veranda had followed, Jack holding hands with Emily the whole time. Whenever she had a hand free, such as when Nolan refilled her glass, she'd squeezed Nolan's arm to remind him he was part of this too. He knew more would follow._

_The sun had set and they'd talked long into the night before finally retiring._

_So there they were, sharing a king size bed, listening to the waves lapping the white sand shore. Emily and Jack and Nolan. Not sleepy at all._

_It was Emily who always began the foreplay and tonight was no different. She climbed over Jack, straddling his naked body. She ignored him for a moment though, leaning further over to kiss Nolan, who was lying on his back next to them. She had his attention now, which was part of the game. She wanted to make sure he was watching. She liked him to observe even when he wasn't participating and damn, he loved to watch her._

_Emily kissed Jack now, not just one teasing locking of lips, but an urgent staccacto of kisses that roused him to action. He returned her kisses, clutching at her shoulders, and grabbing at her hair. Nolan reached over lazily to pinch one of Jack's nipples, delighting in Jack's jerk of surprise. Emily moved her head and nipped gently at Nolan's fingers until he removed them, and her mouth covered the nipple, giving it a gentle tug before she moved on._

_Jack was hard now and Emily's mouth found his erection. Nolan rolled over onto his side and sought Jack's lips. There was no gentleness in his open-mouthed kisses. Jack liked him to be rough._

_One of Jack's hands was entwined in Emily's hair, but his other sought out Nolan's cock. Nolan moaned in pleasure as Jack slid his hand smoothly backwards and forwards with increasing speed._

Lost in his reverie, Nolan slid his own hand down his cock, grasping the hard shaft and stroking it along with the actions in his erotic fantasy.

_"Wait for me," Emily ordered. At once the two men paused and did their best to control themselves. Emily shifted position, lowering herself onto Jack's erection. Nolan bit down on his lip as he watched Emily move with skill and grace, hair loose about her bare breasts._

_Jack's free hand was clutching at the sheets while the other once more worked Nolan's cock. Nolan's breath came in sharp gasps now as he drew close to orgasm. Emily's eyes were closed as she rode Jack, utterly carefree and gorgeous. No secrets, no holding back, no pretence._

_Jack gave a warning moan and Nolan thrust against his hand, eager to push himself over the brink at the same time as Jack and Emily did. It was choreography of a sort, and this dance was one they all loved._

When his climax came, Nolan moaned. "Jack," he said breathlessly. Then, as the warm afterglow enveloped him, "Emily."

For a few minutes longer he savoured the fantasy, revelled in the post-orgasmic exhaustion. At last his heart stopped pounding and he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

It was a foolish dream, he supposed, a ridiculous fantasy, but he'd enjoyed every second of it, and would no doubt revisit it soon.

Nolan drifted off to sleep at last, feeling utterly content.


End file.
